Bajak Sawah ala Itachi
by AmiiNina
Summary: Perjalanan Itachi dalam membajak "sawah" miliknya. Tapi doi belum membangunkan si pengelola sawah itu. Lantas, apa yang akan terjadi pada Itachi? Mampukah ia membajak "sawahnya"? This is RATE M fic. Don't read if u under 18/LIME/ItaSaku


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**AmiiNina Presents :**

**.**

**BAJAK "SAWAH" ALA ITACHI  
**

**.**

_**Attention!**_

**M rate!**

**Ita x Saku pairing.**

**OOC, alur agresif, no EYD rules, M rate for lime (or lemon yah?) and language. Tanda petik di kata "**_**Sawah" **_**adalah buktinya.**

**Don't try this at home….so don't like? Just don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*_Set!*_

Sepasang mata terbuka di tengah malam. Memperlihatkan iris mata hitam onyx yang khas milik seorang berdarah Uchiha. Keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya dan kepalanya sedikit pening akibat kerjaan menumpuk di kantornya. Maklum lah, boss gitu loh!

Daripada gaje, mending si pemilik onyx hitam itu bangun. Ia duduk di kasurnya dan mengusap kepalanya, merapikan rambutnya ke belakang.

"Itachii…." Eh? Tiba-tiba ada suara ngigau wanita yang memanggil nama si onyx itu. Ya! Si onyx itu adalah Uchiha Itachi, yang memperistri Haruno Sakura –wanita yang mengigau itu- sejak sebulan yang lalu. Itachi menatap istri di sampingnya, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Tangan besarnya mengusap kening Sakura yang terlelap dengan imutnya.

Mungkin karena terlalu lelah, Itachi jadi tak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya memang sangat lelah, namun pikirannya masih terjaga. Pernahkan Anda juga merasakan itu? Yah! Kalau iya, berarti selamat ya! Anda menderita insomnia *Plak!*

Oke, daripada bengong di kamar, mending Itachi turun ke dapur dan minum air putih. Diteguknya air putih itu dengan sekali teguk. Lumayanlah bisa menyegarkan pikiran sedikit. Ia beralih ke ruang tengah, menyalakan tivi dan memindah-mindahkan salurannya dengan tak sabaran. Dan tak lama, ia mematikan tivinya. Menyenderkan kepalanya di sofa dan menghela nafas sejenak. Masih belum bisa tidur juga, ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke pelukan istri tercinta di kamar.

Itachi agak mengantuk sekarang, terbukti dari lebarnya mulut Itachi saat menguap. Tapi kantuk itu langsung sirna ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang luar biasa indah di kasurnya kini. Sakura, sang istri tercinta, masih terlelap, dengan selimut yang terbuka di bagian dada kiri dan pangkal pahanya. Tangan kanannya ada di samping wajahnya yang terlelap dengan anggunnya. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup lewat sela-sela jendela menyinari tubuh indah istrinya ini. Tubuh itu indah, seolah berkata 'Ayo Itachi…sentuh aku…rengkuh aku dalam-dalam..hanyutkan aku dalam lautan cintamu..'.

"Ita…chii.." Igau si istri berambut pink itu.

"Glek!" Keringat dingin membanjiri wajah si sulung Uchiha, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan matanya terfokus ke sudut-sudut tertentu bagian tubuh Sakura. Pikiran mesumnya bekerja cepat, membayangkan betapa nikmatnya bila tubuh itu merengkuh dalam kekuasaannya. Akui saja, Itachi, kalau kamu belum pernah sekalipun mencoba mengajak Sakura ke dalam 'rengkuhan'mu itu sejak pertama kali menikah! Hasrat memang sudah membuncah dari dulu, namun tuntutan pekerjaan dan stamina merenggut keinginan itu.

Dan akhirnya, Itachi memutuskan untuk melakukannya.

"Nyehehehe, gue grapa-grepe aaahh…" Senyum Itachi mesum sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak `tangannya.

"Itachiiii~ ," lagi-lagi Sakura mengigaukan namanya. Ditambah lagi, suara itu agak serak-serak… seksi. Membuat Itachi tersenyum dan membuat rencana di kepalanya, _'Nanti, gue grepe ini, gue grepe itu, ini, itu, ahh… nikmatnya hidup!' _Itachi mulai menaiki kasurnya dan menyingkirkan selimut yang menghalangi tubuh istrinya.

Begitulah. Pikiran tersebut terus berkelebat di benak Itachi, sambil tangannya mengaplikasikan pikirannya tersebut. Tangannya menelusup ke tali spaghetti istrinya, sembari keningnya ditempelkan ke kening sang istri. Itachi tatap lekat-lekat mata yang terpejam di bawahnya.

Cantik.

Tak tahan, ia memulai aksinya dengan mengecup si mata zamrud. Lalu turun ke pipinya yang kenyal dan ranum.

"Eeengh..," Sakura mulai mendesah tak nyaman. Itachi tak memerdulikannya. Ia berlanjut mengecup bibir mungil itu. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Tangan kanannya tak menganggur, ia turunkan tali spaghetti sampai sebatas dada. Pori-pori telapak tangannya merasakan lembut kulit sang istri, membuat sang istri agak gemetar.

"Mmhh.. Enggh.." Sakura melenguh kecil. Tak mau istrinya terbangun karena kehabisan nafas, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Namun, ciuman itu berlanjut ke dagu, lalu turun ke leher.

"Aaahh…" Sakura mmengangkat lehernya. Tangannya yang lemas merangkul punggung Itachi di atasnya. Itachi agak terkejut mendapati sepasang tangan mendarat di punggungnya. Itachi agak menengadah ke atas. Oh, ternyata Sakura masih tidur, lama-kelamaan tangan di punggungnya juga merosot.

Itachi melanjutkan kegiatannya menciumi leher Sakura, membuat _kissmark_ di sana.

'_Ah, gue buat peta Konoha pake _kissmark _aah.. Sapa tau masuk museum rekor Konoha. _Peta Kissmark Konoha! _Kan, asik tuh! Nyehehehehe…' _Begitulah pikir Itachi.

Langsung Itachi membuat _kissmark _dengan membabi buta. Mulai dari belakang telinga, dagu, bawah dagu, sekeliling leher…

"Mmmh…aangh…Itachi.. Itachiii…aah.."

Sampai akhirnya Itachi menurunkan _lingerie _Sakura sampai dada ranum itu terekspos oleh mata Itachi. Itachi terus membuat _kissmark _di atas dada, di tengah belahan dada. Sambil kedua tangannya meremas dada itu dengan gemas. Diusapnya jempol di atas putting Sakura. Membuat punggung Sakura sedikit naik ke atas.

"Aah… ssshh… mmhhh… Itachii..,"

Tak sabaran, Itachi menjilat ujung putting dengan ujung lidahnya. Mirip seperti kucing yang sedang minum. Tangan Sakura merepas seprai.

"Itachii… Hmmmh…aaangh..Hhhn.. Aaahh… Itachiiiii~…"

Itachi semakin ganas mendengar namanya disebut dengan desahan seksi. Ia berpindah ke dada kiri. Punggung Sakura kembali terangkat.

"Itachii… i-ituu…aahhh…Itachii.."

Itachi melumat dada itu.

"Itachiii…."

Itachi masih melumat. Tak lupa lidahnya bermain di sana.

"ITA-"

**PLAK!**

"-CHIII ! Banyak nyamuk di situ, Itachi. Uhh, banyak nyam…muk," Sakura mengerang pelan dalam tidurnya.

Kenapa kok nyambung jadi nyamuk?

"What the- ?" Itachi terdiam di tempat. Rasa bagaikan diserbu sepleton semut hinggap di kedua pipinya. Sakit bo! Bagaimana tidak? Lagi enak-enakan melahap dada yang bagaikan marshmellow itu, tiba-tiba pipinya ditepok kedua tangan yang tenaganya bagai babon dibelah dua (?).

Tangan babon itu milik Sakura. Itachi saking terkejutnya, dia hanya terdiam dengan posisi lidah di atas putting. Telinganya berdenging, pipinya perih, dan kepalanya pening. Dan yang paling membuat kesal adalah, Sakura yang tadi membuka matanya sebentar sambil menahan badan dengan sikunya, kini kembali terhenyak dalam tidurnya. Kepalanya terjatuh tak berdaya ke atas bantal.

Itachi menggeram cap kaki empat. Geram, ia membuka semua bajunya dan menyingkap lingerie Sakura dengan paksa.

'_Awas kau! Kita lihat, apakah kamu bisa tahan dengan seranganku ini? HA…HA..HA…,'_ Bayangkan saja suara batin Itachi seperti pembawa acara infotainment 'Injek, Investigasi'. Itachi menyeringai nakal dan nafasnya menderu kencang. Ia melebarkan paha Sakura dan langsung terjun ke lembah dempet istrinya itu.

"Gyaaaah…"Sakura teriak karena terkejut, "Ghyaah…"

'_Tuh kan, dia ga kuat..Nyehehehee,' _Itachi menyeringai menang. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma lembah itu.

"Ahhh….kyaah..mhh..eengh.." tubuh Sakura gemetar dan kakinya menggeliat. Desahannya keluar tiada henti. Membuat Itachi gemas.

Tak lama lelaki itu membuka celana tidurnya yang kiat mengetat, membebaskan sang 'adik' dari jeratan celana dalamnya. Lalu, dengan paksa ia melepas celana dalam istrinya dan terlihatlah lembah yang berdenyut-denyut itu. Sementara yang punya lembah tidur tak berdaya. Posisi tidurnya seperti mengatakan, _'Kyaaah… Jangan sentuh aku. Jangan sentuh aku sedikit-sedikit. Hehehe.. Ayo sini,Itachi.'_

Tak basa-basi, Itachi menghisap dan menjilat lembah itu.

Keadaan masih tenang, saudara-saudara. Lelaki onyx kita ini masih asyik menjelajahi lembah itu. Itachi sedikit takjub ketika lidahnya menyentuh biji kecil di dalamnya. Dengan gemas ia hisap biji (klitoris) itu sehingga menimbulkan decapan seksi.

Mau tak mau, Sakura kembali menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Tangan kanannya meremas seprai, sementara tangan kirinya meremas bantal.

"Terruush…sssshh…Terus Itachii..Aaaahhh…aaaahhh…yeaah..oooh.."

Dengan semangat Itachi terus menghisap. Paha Sakura sudah bergetar tak nyaman.

"Mmmmhhh…haaah..Itachi, pelan-pelan…Basahi teruuus…aaahhh.."

"Baik tuan putri," jawab Itachi sembari menarik nafas.

"Yeaaah…basahhhh…hhh…aaaaaaaahhh…trus basaaahh…"

Kaki Sakura menggeliat gelisah. Sesekali ditekuk kakinya sehingga bertumpu pada telapak kaki, lalu diluruskan dengan tiba-tiba ketika Itachi menyentuh G-Spot nya.

"Itachiii…."

Itachi masih asyiik.

"ITACHIIII !"

**JEPLAK!** "WADAOW!"

"Basahi yang itu, Itachi…Hahh..hah… Sawah yang di situ belum diairi. Uuuhhmm.."

Lagi-lagi Itachi terdiam dan shock. Kali ini, kedua paha Sakura-lah pelakunya, menjepit kepala Itachi yang sedang asyik di antaranya. Kali ini, kepala Itachi yang pening seperti mau remuk rasanya.

Itachi bangkit dari lembah. Memegang kepalanya sambil terduduk. Sementara yang punya dosa –Sakura- membalikan tubuhnya jadi tengkurap dengan nyamannya.

'_Lu gatau apa pala gue peyang gini? Euh!'_

"Itachi, bajak sawah yang itu yah..hmm…hoaaahm..Iyah, kerbaunya di sini. Yang di aku sajaahh…aahh.." Tak lama, Sakura kembali mendesahkan namanya dengan seksi.

'_Dikira gue Pa Parno kali yah, petani di kampung sebelah? Gue bajak juga nih cewe,' _Hilang kesabaran, Itachi memakai 'gue-elo' dalam batinnya.

Susahnyaaa menggauli istri. Salah lo sendiri sih, Chi! Kenapa pula harus dilakuin pas lagi enak tidur gitu?

Kali ini, Itachi 'membajak' tubuh sang istri dari belakang. Mau tahu membajak sawah ala Itachi? Ibaratkan rambut Sakura adalah rumput jerami dan tubuh adalah tanahnya.

.

_Pertama, singkirkan jerami atau rumput kering yang menghalangi tanah, ambil sejumput tanah lalu hirup dalam-dalam._

Itachi menghampiri Sakura dari belakang lalu menyingkap rambut pink-nya, sehingga terlihatlah leher belakang sang istri yang mulus merona. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan menghirup lekukan leher Sakura,

"Hmmmh…ahh…Itachii.." volume desahan Sakura mencapai 30%.

_Dan rasakan aroma kesuburannya._

Lama-kelamaan, kegiatan menghirup itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

.

_Kedua, basahi tanah dengan air, supaya gampang saat membajaknya._

"Hmmh…hnggh..", tubuh sakura menggeliat-geliat kegelian ketika Itachi menjilat seluruh permukaan tubuh Sakura. Tangan Itachi sudah siap di pinggang Sakura, menahan agar tubuh itu tidak terlalu bergoyang. Karena kalau bergoyang terlalu sering, jangan-jangan kepala Itachi jadi sasaran lagi. Sesekali Itachi meremas pantatnya yang gembil menggemaskan itu.

Oh ya, volume desahan Sakura mencapai 50%.

.

_Ketiga, posisikan si kerbau (kejantanan/'adik') ke posisi membajak yang lurus, tegak dan jangan lupa, disayang-sayang dulu biar kerbaunya ga ngambek._

Dengan kata lain, Itachi menaruh kejantanannya di pantat Sakura dan menggeseknya di sana. Sementara bibirnya tak henti-hentinya menciumi leher Sakura. Tangannya ditelusupkan di dada Sakura.

"Hyaaaah…hmmh…Ahh..hyaaahh…Itachi…Terus bajak…aaahhh…kau pintar sekaliiii…aahhh…yeahhh…"

Itachi terus menggesek tiada henti.

"AHH….YEAHH…AAAAAAHHH…ITACHIII, AAAAAAANGH…HYAAAAAHH…SSHHHH…OOOH.."

Volume desahan mencapai 100%! Tubuh pun semakin meranum. Kedua tangan Sakura meremas bantal dan tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Itachi sadar bahwa inilah saatnya. Apalagi ujung kejantanannya sudah mengeluarkan sedikit cairan.

.

_Terakhir, bajak sawahmu dengan riang gembira! Lalalala…dududu…_

Itachi berlutut dan membalikkan tubuh Sakura. Sakura dengan pasrah mengikuti arahan Itachi. Wajahnya yang memerah sambil mendesah-desah membuat Itachi gemas. Segera saja ia posisikan kejantanannya di depan lembah.

"KYAAAH…AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH….," Entah bagaimana caranya, Sakura mencapai klimaksnya. Padahal Itachi belum apa-apain.

Daripada bingung, Itachi langsung mengusap kepala kejantanannya di tepi lembah. Memperlakukan Sakura dengan penuh kasih. Nafas Itachi terengah-engah, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Dan ketika batangnya sudah sampai setengah jalan…

"KYAAAAHH…TERUS BAJAK…AAAH.."

**GEPLAK!**

"Bajak terus…ahhh…aaaaaahh….eeeengh….aaaaaangh…terus…shhh…"

Badan dan tangan Sakura tidak bisa diam saking gelinya. Namun kali ini Itachi lebih sigap, ia menangkap tangan Sakura yang memberontak. Itachi menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan keras dan ia berusaha memajukan tubuhnya membobol gawang.

"Kyaaaah…eeeeengh….sssh…"

Itachi kembali dengan seringaian menangnya. Perjalanan 'sang adik' melewati lembah sudah bertemu dengan jala rintangan yang bernama _selaput dara._

'_Kali ini kau tidak bisa berkutik lagi! Hahahahahahaha!' _

Kata siapa, Chi? Justru setelah ini Sakura….

"KYAAAAH…LEMPAR SAJA KERBAUNYA,ITACHI!"

**GEDUBRAK!**

Sakura berteriak dalam dalam igauannya. Tenaganya yang luar biasa entah dari mana itu mendorong tubuh Itachi ke sebelahnya.

Itachi kembali terkejut. Saking terkejutnya, ia tidak bisa apa-apa. Belum selesai dengan acara kejut mengejutnya, Itachi kembali dibuat pusing dengan kelakuan Sakura selanjutnya.

Masih dalam keadaan setengah tidur, Sakura menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya sambil bergumam.

"Ahh, pakai bulldozer saja,"

.

.

.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiing~

.

.

.

Itachi langsung membelalakan matanya. Prasaanya mulai tidak enak. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menoleh ke istrinya. Dan apa yang didapatinya dari sang istri?

"BULDOZEER!"

Sakura berguling ke arah Itachi tanpa melihat keadaannya.

"GUJEZZ…GUJEZZZ…GUJEZZZ…TUT..TUUUUUT!" Sakura berteriak tanpa sadar.

'_Lu pikir gue sawah dibuldozer? Ehh?'_

Di atas tempat tidur King size itu, Sakura berguling-guling bak bulldozer menggilas aspal. Sementara Itachi….

'_Mak jan!'_

Sakura terus berguling. Jarak 50cm dari Itachi.

'_Serius nih dia mau giles gue?'_

30cm dari Itachi.

'_Oh tidak!'_

10cm dari Itachi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH !"

**JEEZZZ!**

Tubuh Itachi tergilas sudah oleh Sakura. Sakura menggilas apapun di depannya tanpa ampun, termasuk sesuatu yang sudah berdiri tegak sebelumnya. Pahanya menggencet 'adik' Itachi dan lututnya…

**JDAG! **"Huuueeeeu!"

Lututnya menendang si 'adik' dengan keras, sampai-sampai membuat Itachi mual dan mengeluarkan air mata. Tangannya memegangi si 'adik' menahan sakit. Tubuhnya meringkuk tak tahan, keringatnya bercucuran. Saking sakitnya, Itachi sampai berguling ke sisi sebelahnya, sampai tubuhnya pun jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Sementara Sakura kembali mendarat dengan damainya.

"Nyaem…nyaem…nyaem…"

Acara bajak membajak pun berakhir dengan kerbaunya yang jatuh sakit serta 'bengkok'.

.

.

**Keesokan paginya**

"Ungh.." Sakura dibangunkan oleh suara burung bersiul dan sinar mentari yang sudah meninggi. Sudah pagi rupanya.

Tapi…

"What the-," Sakura terkejut mendapati dirinya bertelanjang dada, lingerie nya merosot sampai ke paha. Spontan, tangannya langsung menutupi dadanya dengan selimut. Masih terengah-engah, ia mencari sosok laki-laki yang _seharusnya _berada di sampingnya.

"Itachi?" Sakura menoleh ke kanan. "Itachi?" Sakura menoleh ke kiri.

Panik melanda Sakura dan ia hampir menangis.

"Itachi!" Buru-buru Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Namun ketika kakinya menapak di tanah…

**GYUT!**

Kakinya menapak ke sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat. Sakura menoleh ke bawah.

"ITACHIII!"

Dihampiri tubuh suaminya itu yang masih pingsan dan telanjang bulat. Dibalikan tubuh suaminya, terlihatlah kedua tangan Itachi yang masih menggenggam adiknya.

_Toeeeeeng~_

Bukannya tidak panik, sih, tapi Sakura malah ingin ketawa melihat keadaan Itachi sekarang. Tapi tetap sebagai istri yang baik, ia membantu menyadarkan Itachi.

Suatu pelajaran bagi Itachi agar sebelum bercinta, bangunkan istri dulu sebelum membangunkan 'si adik'.

.

.

.

**The end**

**What the-?**

**Ini rate M. Gyaaah…semoga ga diapus mimin FF. T_T**

**Ini adalah salah satu "WHAT THE-" PROJECT saya. Proyek pribadi, yang artinya nambah-nambahin archives FF saya, dimana saat itu adalah ketika saya lagi bosen di kantor dan bos saya pun lagi ga ada kerjaan.  
**

**Oh ya, saya sapa dulu untuk para readers di sana,**

"**HAY READEEEEERRRS!" *Dilempar tomat, dilempar cinta, dilempar sesajen ama readers***

**Sudah lama saya ga nongol di FF dan KALI INI saya muncul dengan oneshot rate M. Yang multichap aja belum beres! *lirik fic **_**The Executioners***_

**Anyway, thanks bagi yang sudah membaca fic ini…. *Tabur bunga***

**Terakhir pokonya, tiada arti tanpa review-muuu~ **

*** AmiiNina ***


End file.
